Kiss the Devil
by Me Myself And Bunny
Summary: It started with a dare. "Whoever gets hit by this apple…you shall kiss that person". Unfortunately for Rein she hit the guy named Shade also known as 'The Devil'. What will Rein do? Will she kiss him? Or do the consequence instead?
1. The Devil

I'm back and I miss Fan fiction and you guys! Well after few months I finally had an inspiration to make a new story :3 I hope you guys will like this as you like my two stories before. Anyway, I want to say thank you for those who supported my stories again! Arigatou *bows down*

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime~

* * *

My friends and I made a bet that whoever gets the lowest score on our Math quiz shall do whatever the one with the highest score says. Unfortunately I, Rein, got the lowest score so now I'm waiting for the one with the highest score, Altezza, to give her desired task for me to do. Honestly, it scares me whatever that task is because Altezza is known as the evil princess with wicked ideas.

It's recess time and we're staying inside our classroom just because of our little bet. I stared at Altezza's concentrating face and it looks like she really wants me to suffer. Then her serious face turned into a joyful one or more like a sly one. She snapped her finger then looked at me.

"Are you ready for your task?" Altezza asked with a mischievous smile. I gulped before nodding. I hate that smile of hers the most. Then she grabbed an apple from her bag and gave it to me. I stared at the apple curiously.

"What does this apple have to do with my task?" I continued observing the red fruit.

She smirked, "Excited are we? Well, just so you know you have to throw that apple outside the window" she pointed on the window in front of us.

"That's it?" I asked with hopeful eyes. Wow, never thought it was simple as ABC.

She shook her head, "Who would give such simple task like that for a bet? Of course there's more!"

"Well sorry~ I'm just hoping" I said.

"As I was saying, once you throw the apple, whoever gets hit with it you shall…" she paused with a grin. She's making me nervous. "…kiss that person"

"What?!" I exclaimed, "I can't just kiss someone out of the blue! That's not my nature and I…that's just impossible!"

"Yeah Altezza, that's too much" Lione, one of our friends said as she entered the room with our other friends. They already ate their snacks while Altezza and I are discussing the bet and now I'm objecting on it.

"Even I can't do it myself" Mirlo, our silent friend, said.

Sophie, our other friend, grinned, "Nice Altezza! That sounds fun!"

I threw her a glare, "It's not fun at all! That's just crazy and embarrassing!"

"Calm down Rein, want some chocolates?" Fine, my twin sister, asked as she offered me her sweets.

I shook my head then turned to Altezza again, "Can't you change your task?"

"Very well…" she sighed, "If you don't want this task then go on a date with Hoshino instead"

Hoshino? Who's that guy? I start to think about this guy whom I am not familiar with but my friends beat me to it.

"Hoshino as in the loser of the campus?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes" Altezza nodded.

"He doesn't cover his nose when he sneezes and after that he wipes the germs with his hands then eats his lunch with his dirty hands! I saw him, lucky me" Fine made a disgusted face as she remembered that guy.

"That's him" Altezza said.

"I also saw him picking his nose then he played his bugler and eats it!" Lione said.

"You got that right" Altezza commented.

What's with her? Does she always have to react on everything?

Mirlo also joined, "That's not nice guys" or maybe not "but all of what you said are true" or maybe yes "I also heard that he has a crush on Rein and he has a lot of pictures of you. I saw the pictures when I bumped into him"

Okay, I don't know how to react. I just stood there with my mouth hung open, "No way! This Hoshino guy is freaking me out and I will never go on a date with him! I'm going to throw the apple now"

"See? In the end you're going to do my task anyway" Altezza smirked.

I pouted then looked outside. There are lot students there because it's break time. Then something hit me.

"Hey! What if I hit a girl?" I asked.

"You still have to kiss her" Altezza said.

I frowned, "Okay"

"What if she hits no one?" Fine asked.

Fine! You're a genius! I love you my twin!

But Altezza smirked, "That's impossible…" I have a bad feeling about this "It's not like I told you that you can only kiss a person…whether it's a thing, animal or whatsoever you still have to kiss it"

Sometimes I want to struggle this girl but then again I'm a kind person and she's my friend or is she? I sighed in defeat and slide open the window then positioned my hand in a throwing way. I gripped the apple tightly and prepare to aim but there's this force that's preventing me to do it.

"Just throw it!" because of Altezza's loud, scary and bossy voice I threw the apple by surprise. We watched as the apple fall down in slow motion searching for the person whom I'm going to kiss. I pray to heavens that he is a nice person.

Then the apple stops.

It hit someone.

It's a boy, hopefully.

He rubs his head.

He looks at the apple.

He turned on our direction.

I saw his face.

We had an eye to eye contact.

His eyes were dark blue and it looks scary.

Why am I thinking in slow motion too?

Then the window closed. I saw my friends with scared expressions. They looked like they saw a ghost.

"What's with you guys?" I asked.

Lione reacted, "Rein, I will pray for your safety so don't worry"

"Sis, I'll never leave your side" Fine said.

"Don't be scared we'll always be here for you" Mirlo smiled.

Sophie patted my back, "You're going to be okay"

"You guys are scaring me. What's with all this concern words? Who is that guy anyway?" I gave them a curious look.

"You don't know him!?" they all exclaimed.

"Well, obviously" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Tsk. Tsk. Are you really unlucky or are you really unlucky?" Altezza asked me with sympathetic eyes. Okay, I had enough of this sympathy and how am I supposed to answer her question, weird question.

"Mind telling me my current situation because I have no idea who that guy is and you guys are really worrying me" I said.

"The guy you hit is Shade" Altezza said.

"So?" I asked.

"Shade also known as 'The Devil of the Campus'" she gave me a dark look, "and he's the one you're going to kiss"

"I'm doomed" I whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope it didn't bore you :)

Like it or not?

Please leave a review :3


	2. First Encounter: The Dog

Hello guys! Here is chapter 2, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, just the story :3

* * *

**(Still Monday)**

After some lessons, it's finally our lunch break but I still can't stop thinking about the dare. Seriously, who is brave enough to kiss that devil guy? Even looking at him is hard to do and kissing is a different story you know? Ugh, I'm so frustrated on this stupid dare! Wait, maybe I can convince Altezza to change the person who I am going to kiss. Besides she knows how dangerous that guy is and she cares for me, right? I hope she agrees.

"Altezza," I called my yellow haired friend who is busy eating her vegetable salad. She's not a vegetarian; she's just a diet freak.

She turned her attention to me as she heard me. She put down her spoon then raised one of her eyebrows, "What do you want, loser?"

I have a bad feeling about this. But there's no harm in trying right? I breathe before asking her my favor, "Can we change the person who I am going to kiss? I just can't kiss that person! He's a devil like you said. How could I possibly kiss him? It's hard and you know it so please change it for anyone, just not him."

"Hmm," she began to ponder on my favor like deciding what to wear. Then she gave me a smile, an innocent smile that is scary, "Rein my friend, what is our rule with the apple?"

"Whoever gets hit by the apple, that's the person who Rein is going to kiss!" Fine answered like she's reciting on a teacher.

Altezza glared, "Are you Rein?" my poor twin closed her mouth and went back on eating her food, "But thank you for answering for her. Anyway, since that's the rule we can do nothing about it. Just do the dare according to the plan, okay?"

You know what I am thinking right now? I think Altezza should be the one to kiss that devil guy because she's also a devil herself. Going back to the dare, she really wants me to suffer. Does she secretly hate me or is she a sadist?

"Oh! Forgot to tell you that there's a deadline on the dare! You only have the weekdays to do it. Hmm, what day is it today? Oh, Monday! You got 5 days to kiss him; if you're unable to do it then you have to go on a date with Hoshino on Saturday!"

After hearing her, I just hit my head on the table and laughed bitterly.

* * *

**(Dismissal)**

"Bye Rein, say goodbye to Fine for us!" our friend waved goodbye as I smiled and waved at them too. I was left standing by the school gate waiting for my sister to come back. Fine said she forgot her notebooks from the class so she went back for them. I sat on the waiting shed and stared at the passing cars.

Typical day, except for the dare. I still don't know if I can do that dare, it seems impossible. Then I heard a meow, I look up on the tree beside the bench and there was a very cute furry cat. It was looking at me with an innocent and adorable face. How cute~

Suddenly, I heard a growl. Hmm, Fine's still not here so where does that growl come from? I looked around until I saw a big dog under me and it was the opposite of the cat. It was looking at me with such angry eyes. What on earth did I do to this not so adorable creature? I stood above the bench trying to keep the dog far from me. This is the cat's entire fault! Maybe this dog thinks I'm the cat! The hell!

"Go away! Shoo! Shoo!" instead of going away, the dog growl louder then started barking. Oh holy night! I'm in trouble! Why is Fine taking so long!? I look around to see if anyone could help me but the road is empty. And the people with cars couldn't possibly go down just to help me. Waaahh! I'm really an unfortunate girl!

The dog suddenly jumped on the bench. I hurriedly went down on it then ran away. I'll come back for Fine later! I keep running and running but the dog is very fast! Well duh, of course it is! I turn left, right and anywhere just to escape from the dog but it's no use. Until, I landed on a dead end. It really is a dead end because I'm dead meat with this dog!

I closed my eyes as the dog came closer in slow motion just like the apple I throw. Why am I remembering such scenes at times like this? I waited for pain or saliva to touch my skin but nothing happen.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the dog lying on the ground, eyes close and hardly breathing. Then I saw a guy wearing a hood kneeling beside the dog. The guy looked at me. I saw those dark blue eyes again. He's the freaking devil guy! And he killed the not so innocent dog!

"Aaaaaaahhhh! You're dog killer! Help!" I ran away from him as far as I could. He's really a devil. He didn't have any mercy on the poor dog. Even though he barked at me or followed me like crazy he's still a creature like me. Anyway as I ran and ran I didn't realize that I was going to collide with someone.

"Ow!" we both groaned in pain.

"Rein!" oh it's Fine, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"

"No time to explain! Let's go home already!" I exclaimed as I dragged my sister home. Oh my gosh! Kissing that guy is really impossible!

* * *

_**Cherryblossom:**_ Thank you :)

Thank you for reading, hope you guys like it!

Please drop a review :3


	3. Second Encounter: Vending Machine

Hi there!

Happy reading :3

Disclaimer: Me not own this anime, me only own the story.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

_Where am I? _

_Why is it so dark in here? _

_I looked around my surroundings. There are tall trees with no leaves, dark clouds, and you can hear the howling of different animals. Wait, am I in the woods? No way! How did I get here? I tried to look for a way out but the trees are preventing me to do so. It sucks to be small. Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind. I grab a broken branch near me. I waited for the mysterious creature to come out until I saw a pair of striking blue eyes. Then I saw a person with horns. He is wearing a black cloak and holding a pitchfork. Don't tell me he's…the devil guy._

_I ran away from him but he followed me. I ran faster but ended up tripping myself. He kneeled on the ground to meet my level. I started to cry and shouted for help but it's useless since we're the only ones here._

"_Give me my kiss," he demanded as he licked his lips and held my shoulders, "Give it to me."_

"_No!"_

"Rein! Hey, wake up! Rein!" I opened my eyes and saw my sister looking at me with a worried face. Oh thank goodness it was just a dream…or a nightmare.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" Fine gave me a curious but concern look.

I pressed my lips together, "I had a nightmare about that devil guy. He was chasing for me and asking for his kiss!"

Fine sighed, "You're exaggerating. Let's get ready for school and I'm starving!" then she left me alone.

I hugged myself, "Does that dream mean anything?"

* * *

"Yes it does! It's telling you to go and kiss Shade already!" Altezza said as she winked at me. I told my other friends about my nightmare. Some of them pitied me while this abnormal girl took it as a sign that I should kiss the devil guy.

"I really can't do it! After the incident yesterday and that nightmare, I can't!" I said as I recalled yesterday. Gosh, it's making me shiver in fright.

"What happened yesterday?" they asked.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me why you suddenly disappeared?" Fine also questioned.

I sighed then gave them thumbs up, "Don't mind about it! It's nothing! Forget I said that." I laughed it off hoping they will ignore it.

* * *

"Ugh. Why do I always lose on our games?" I grumbled as I went to the vending machine. We played rock, paper, and scissors to know who will buy the drinks. And guess what? I lose again. Sighing, I grabbed some coins on my pocket then insert them on the machine. Let's see; two sodas, one orange juice, one strawberry milk juice, one blueberry juice and one soya drink especially for Altezza. I waited for the drinks to come down.

Plop!

The sodas are here.

Plop!

The orange and soya are here.

Plop!

The strawberry is here.

…

…

…

…

…

Why is my blueberry drink taking so long!? I checked the machine to see if there's a problem and there is! It looks like my drink is stuck and can't go down. Am I really unlucky? I groaned as I messed up my hair. Then I looked left and right to see if there are people around. Good thing, I'm the only person here. I put the drinks on a chair then stand back from the machine. After that, I ran to the machine then kick it.

"Ow, it hurts!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down like an idiot. I look at the machine but my drink didn't move an inch. Curse you!

Bam!

The drink fell down. I tilt my head in confusion but get the drink anyway. Then I felt another presence before me. I turned my head and saw the devil guy giving me a glare.

"_Give me my kiss."_

I remembered my nightmare and without wasting time, I ran away from him, with the drinks of course! However he helped when I was getting my drink right? Nah, why would he do that? He's not kind enough to help me, is he? Or maybe he got impatient waiting for me to get my drink so he kicked the machine and helped me unintentionally. Now that's more convincing. But now that I think about it, we met again and I still couldn't kiss him. It's just so hard!

* * *

_**Cherryblossom: Hope you like this chapter :)**_

_**Starbladesong88:**** I'll do best to avoid making grammar mistakes. Thank you :)**_

_**bluemoonyoyoyo: Glad you like it :)**_

_**Thank you also for those who followed and favorite this story ^_^**_

Thank you for reading :3 Hope you guys like it!

Review please...


	4. Third Encounter: Beauty and the Beast

Happy reading :3

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

I'm currently inside the library looking for a book that catches my interest. Hmm, what to read? If you're wondering why I'm not in my classroom well, our very nice teacher gave us a free time so we are allowed to do anything we want. Altezza and Sophie chatted about fashions, boys and girly things. Mirlo went to the art room and painted what her heart desires. Lione practiced her dance moves for their contest. And Fine went to the cafeteria to eat. So, like them I went here to have my own way to spend our free time.

I scanned the books on the romance category. I really like romance and other things that involve it. I want to find my prince who'll sweep me off my feet but, I'm currently stuck between the devil and that weird guy so I can't think of that right now. I continued searching for an interesting book until I saw 'Beauty and the Beast'. Hmm, this book actually has a good story and one of my favorites when I was a kid. I tried to get the book but it's out of my reach. Being a determine person, I tiptoed then reached as far as I could but, my determination wasn't enough. I frowned at the book. Maybe I should just choose another one.

Suddenly, someone from my back reached for the book then gave it to me. I looked at the book with joy. I hugged it and cheered like a little girl who got a candy bar. I turned to the mysterious guy who helped me. I was about to say thanks when I saw him again. Scary dark blue eyes were staring at me. I froze on the spot.

"What?" he asked with his deep and husky voice. It's my first time to hear his voice and it's scary too.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away from him then hide behind this book shelf 'Horror'. Man, what a matching category. I sat on the floor while catching my breath. Then I looked at the book. He did help me back then. But I'm still scared of him especially his eyes. I sighed. Maybe I should just read the book since I've been through a lot because of this.

"Beauty and the Beast" I read the title silently. Then I read the first part. When I got bored I just looked at the pictures. I stopped at a certain picture. It was Belle looking scared at the beast. I remembered my reaction whenever I see the devil guy. It's the same here. Then I finished looking at the pictures.

This story is about a beautiful maiden who fell in love with a hideous beast who actually has a warm, loving heart inside. Does the devil guy also have a loving heart like the beast? Is he just misunderstood by the people? Why did I remember him from the beast? And why am I asking myself?

I started yawning then decided to take a nap while hugging the book in my arms. After a few minutes I drifted to sleep.

_I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bed. But this bed is not mine and why am I wearing a gown? A white ball gown to be exact. I rose from the bed then opened the door. I looked around. Whoa! Is this a castle or something? I dragged my feet somewhere and found a large staircase below me. Then I saw a guy but I can't see his face because his back is facing me. He is wearing a formal suit and he looks handsome. Wait! Is he my prince? Is this my dream come true? I went down the stair and walked towards him. I tapped his shoulder lightly._

"_Excuse me." I said as I waited for him to react._

_He turned his face to me but I still can't see his face because of his mask. This guy sure is secretive of his identity. Then he offered his hand and motioned to the hall. We are the only persons here, nevertheless I put my hand on him then he guided me. We dance gracefully and I couldn't believe it myself. I'm not a good dancer mind you, but he is. Our dance was perfect and he is also perfect. _

_After the danced, he led me to the balcony just like what beast did when he was going to confess to Belle or something. Oh my gee! This is it! I waited for him to say something because it's been a decade and he still hasn't said anything. Then he started to take off his mask. Finally! When he took it off, I saw those eyes again. I started to ran away but stop a half way. I saw his eyes; those eyes that I think were scary, looking at me with sorrow. Before I could move, I saw a blinding light. Then I woke up for real._

I'm still sitting on my current place which is the floor. I get up and looked at my watch wrist. Hmm, just an hour and class is dismiss. I looked for the Romance category to put the book back. But what if he is there? Sigh~ I can do this! I walked to the book shelf slowly until I saw a dark purple hair but it was leaning on the shelf. Oh, he's sleeping.

I put the book on the nearest place I could reach then stared at the devil guy. Now that I look at him, when he's asleep he looks like an innocent little boy. So cute~ Wait a second, this is the perfect time to kiss him! I started to bring my face close to his.

Nearer

Nearer

And nearer

But he move. Instantly I went out of the library. I still couldn't kiss him even if he's asleep. Ugh, I only have two days to kiss him or else I have to go on a date with Hoshino!

* * *

**_Cherryblossom: Welcome~ Hope you also like this one :3_**

Thank you for those who read this story. And also the ones who followed it :)

Review :3


	5. Fourth Encounter: Unbelievable

Hiiiiiiiiii :")

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime and some lyrics from a song.

* * *

**(Thursday)**

"So, is there any progress?" Altezza asked me with her wicked grin. We are currently having our break on the cafeteria.

I sighed then shook my head.

"Don't tell me that you actually want to date Hoshino!" Altezza smirked as she nudged me.

"Of course not! And no need to shout I'm right behind you!" I hissed at her as she gave me an apologetic look.

Mirlo patted me, "When are you planning to kiss him?"

"Yeah, you only have this day and tomorrow." Fine said.

"Actually, I keep bumping to him since the dare started." I confessed.

Sophie reacted, "Then you two should've a nice introduction by now."

"Nope because whenever I see him I just ran away." I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I'll also do the same if I were you." Lione said, "That guy is known as the devil because of his scary eyes and they said that he is a war freak."

I hugged Lione, "Aww, you understand my feelings~"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you still haven't done the dare and there is a possibility that you'll go on a date with Hoshino." seriously, Altezza is so evil but then again what she said is true.

I let go of Lione then asked, "Where does he usually stay?" I'm going to do it! I'm going to kiss him! I really am! Hopefully, I can do what I said just now.

* * *

**(Lunch Time)**

This is it.

I stood behind a tree and waited for the devil guy. According to his classmates, he usually stays here on the forest part of the school. This place is actually perfect since there are no people here to see my embarrassing moment. But on the other hand, what if he is actually a bad person since he's known as the devil? What if he takes advantage of me? What if he hurts me? What if? Gosh, I'm freaking out! Okay Rein, just calm down! This is the moment of truth and there's no turning back. Besides if he ever does something suspicious I'll just prepare myself.

It's been twenty minutes but he still hasn't come. Is he really staying here? I decided to sit on the grass since my legs are tired from waiting. Then I ate a candy that Fine gave me. I still didn't eat lunch. Ugh, waiting is really boring. Hmm, maybe I'll just sing to kill time.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar." I sang as I closed my eyes to feel it.

"Oi." I think I heard someone but ignored it in the end. It must be the wind.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh! You're gonna hear me roar." I continued singing.

"Oi idiot." that can't be just the wind right? I opened my eyes and saw a guy standing in front of me. And he's not just some guy but he's the guy I've been waiting for! I immediately stood up and walk away from him.

He looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…" come on Rein say something!

"I'm asking you." he said. Gee, his voice is making me shiver with fright. I took a step back but to my surprise he took a step forward. I continued going back while he goes forth. "I will ask you again, what are you doing here? Hey, are you deaf!?"

"Aaahh!" that did it. I ran away from him, again. I really can't do this! I don't care how weird that Hoshino guy is! I choose to have a date with him instead of kissing this guy. I looked back at him but he's not following me. Wonder why? Unaware of where I'm going I tripped on a rock then fell down.

"Ouch!" I tried to stand up but my leg hurts and bleeds. Man, I think I even twisted my ankle. Suddenly I saw a shadow behind me. I looked up and saw him. My eyes went wide. What is going to do with me!? He kneeled down to reach his hand for my…I don't know where! But his hand is getting near on my legs. I closed my eyes tightly. "Please don't hurt me or do something perverted! I'll promise not to bother you again just please don't do this to me! I'm begging you! Have mercy on me!"

I waited for him to react when out of the blue I heard a laugh. I opened my eyes and saw him laughing. I raised my eyebrow at him, "What's so funny?"

"You." he smirked at me.

How dare he laugh at me like that!? I wanted to slap him or hit him but I realize something. "Aren't you going to hurt me or molest me?"

He looked at me with an amused face then laughed again. I threw him a glare. He stopped laughing but his smirk is still there, "Why would I hurt you if I don't have any grudge at you? And why would I take advantage of you? You're boring."

"Shut up." I felt heat coming from my whole body.

"Flat chested, plain face, short height and a very ugly voice, who would like that?" he enumerated with a grin.

"Shut up you devil!" I shouted at him. He stopped talking but he looked hurt. I gasped, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

He kept a straight face then grabbed my leg. I panicked but not for long since he tied his handkerchief on my bleeding knee. Then he stood up and left me. I looked at my leg then back at him. My stupid big mouth is really annoying. He is going to help me but I threw harsh words at him and I even considered him as a monster. I tried to stand but I can't. "Ow, ow, ow!"

All of the sudden, I felt myself lifted in the air. He is carrying me, bridal style!

"You're so stupid." he said as he took me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down! Hey, I said put me down!" I said as I struggled like an idiot, "Ouch!"

"Just shut up for a while." he grunted then sighed, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or do anything perverted"

I felt relieve from what he said. It was so quiet between us and I found out that he is taking me to the clinic. I had a wrong judgment of him. He is actually a nice guy. He's just misunderstood because of his scary aura. I started to open a conversation.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked. He just nods. "What happened to the dog last Monday? Did you kill him?"

"I just gave him food then pet him. He is really tired form chasing you and fell asleep. Actually he's my pet and he's outside the school waiting for me." Shade smiled. Wow, what a nice smile and it's also nice to think of his name instead of his other name. I was dazed by his smile but brushed it off quickly. He might think I'm weird or something.

"Really? What's his name?" I asked with a curious face.

"His name is Tio. He's always hungry. When he found you he was asking for food." He explained.

"Eh? But why is he growling and glaring at me?" I asked as I looked at him again.

"That's just his normal face but he's not angry." He said as he also looked at me. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds. He's actually handsome. His eyes are shinning like a diamond, his hair is messy but in a good way, and his lips are pinkish and kissable. What will it feel if I kiss him? What do his lips taste like? Wait, what the heck am I thinking!? Erase these thoughts! Erase!

I turned to another direction. Ugh, I'm blushing and I can feel it. I have to think of something else or I'll turn into a bad perverted girl. Now that I think about it, every time I bump into Shade he always helps me but I think the opposite. Finally, we reached the clinic but there are no nurses or doctors in charge. He laid me on a bed.

"Just rest your feet and wait for a nurse. She'll give you a support so you can walk." Shade said with a calm tone. His voice actually sounds good. It's relaxing and manly. Why haven't I notice before? Ugh, of course I was scared of him! But that was before. Without noticing, he turned his back and started to leave.

"Wait!" I didn't know why but I suddenly wanted to call him, "Shade, I want to say thank you for helping me a lot and…I'm sorry for judging you like you're some kind of a monster or a devil"

He gave me a smile, "It's okay, Rein." I kind of felt happy when he called my name. Wait, something's quite not right.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You should take a rest." he said. He avoided my question! Suddenly, I remembered my dare. Hmm, we're all alone and the mood seems good. This is a great opportunity to accomplish my dare!

I gulped before saying my intention all this time, "Shade, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "Can I kiss you?" Holy Shih Tzu! My heart is beating so fast and my face is really hot.

He looked at me with shock then coughed lightly, "Why would you want to do that with me?" I think he's also blushing or was it just my imagination?

"That's because…of a dare. I lose on our bet so my friend gave me a dare that whoever I hit with the apple, I'm going to kiss that person. The dare has a deadline though, it's only until tomorrow. Please help me or else I'll suffer the consequence" I explained as I gave him my best puppy eyes.

Suddenly, he brought his face close to mine. I looked down to hide my blushing face. I can't believe this is happening! But he held my chin with his fingers then closed his eyes. I also do the same and waited. I can feel his nose against mine and our foreheads also touching. I clutched my skirt tightly and still waited.

.

.

.

.

.

Does a kiss really take long? I kept my eyes close until I didn't felt his fingers, nose and forehead anymore. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with disappointed eyes.

Then he turned his back then said, "You're seriously fine kissing me just because of that dare. Girls nowadays surprise me. It's like they don't care about kisses anymore. I thought that they're the ones who cherish kisses and other things about romance but now it's like they're willing to give it to anybody. I can't allow you to kiss me Rein. You should give it to someone you like not just to anyone and because of a dare. You should kiss someone not because you have to but because you want to."

At first, I would have thought, what's the big deal it's just a kiss? But hearing it from a guy especially from him who's known as the devil made speechless. He surprised me and he is right. I didn't even think about it, giving my first kiss to a guy I barely know just because of a dare. He must be thinking that I'm a low standard girl.

"If you're worried about the consequence, just tell your friends that we kissed when I brought you here." then he was gone.

A sigh escape through my lips. There are two things that I have learned about the famous devil. One, he is not a devil for he is really a kind person. Two he values romance more than I do. I didn't know that a guy like him still exists. This day I really saw a different Shade. He has an unexpected persona and I think I'm starting to like him.

* * *

**_Cherryblossom: Hope you like this one._**

**_CreamyPies: Thank you :3_**

Thank you for reading this chaptie guys, hope you like it!

Review please :)


	6. Fifth Encounter: Savior

Hey!

Happy reading this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime :"

* * *

**(Friday)**

It was a beautiful Friday morning except for me; aside using supports to walk properly I also didn't sleep well last night. My mind is only thinking of Shade, the times he helped me, his handsome face, his good heart and his concern with romance. He's an amazing guy but because of wrong judgments he was called the devil.

When we went inside the classroom, my friends immediately run towards me. I expected this to happen so I prepared my explanation.

"What happened to you Rein!?" Lione started.

Mirlo followed, "Who did this to you?"

"Did the devil cause this?" Sophie asked.

Altezza asked an unexpected question, "Did you accomplish the dare?"

"Seriously, we are all concern to Rein but you on the other hand only think about the dare." Fine said as she glared at her.

"Well that's because you already ask her those questions, what else should I ask? Don't tell me to ask her if she's okay because she obviously isn't!" I sweat dropped on Altezza's reaction but at least she actually cares for me.

"Okay to avoid us from having a quarrel, I'll explain everything." I smiled. I told them that I met Shade but ran away because I was scared then ended up tripping myself which cause this and he helped me cure it. About Shade's opinion on the romance thingy I kept it a secret. I don't know why but I don't want them to see that side of him. Lastly, about the kiss, "I was unable to do it."

"I can't believe that Shade is good guy." Sophie said.

"Me too." Fine agreed.

"Me three." Mirlo muttered.

"Me four." Lione grinned.

"I can't believe that you're such an idiot for wasting the chance to kiss him." Again Altezza said something different from the others.

"Well that's because…I was shy and embarrass. After all, I saw him as a bad person before so, I don't expect him to accept my kiss." I said with a sad smile. Why would I lie to them that I kiss Shade? I don't deserve his kiss even if it's a pretend. He values kissing but me, I can give it to anyone just because of a dare.

"So, what time is your date tomorrow?" Altezza grinned.

"Altezza!" my other friends exclaimed.

I just frowned, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**(Dismissal)**

"Bye Rein, sorry if you can't join us on the mall. We're just worried about your condition." Mirlo apologized as she held my hand.

I gave an awkward laugh, "You don't have to apologize, and it's my fault that I had this injury. Enjoy shopping!"

"There's nothing to worry about Mirlo. Besides, Rein here needs to rest for her date tomorrow. Bye, bye!" Altezza said with a grin. The others also bid goodbye then left.

Now, I'm waiting for Fine in the school gate again. She's my only companion to go home. I wonder where she is. I looked at the gate to see the persons who are heading out but there are no signs of Fine. Where is that girl? Doesn't she know how hard my condition is? I think heaven heard me when I saw a red haired girl come out.

"Fine! I'm here!" I called my sister. She turned her head on my direction then waved at me. As she walked closer, I found out that she is not alone. She's with our classmate, Bright. Why are they together?

"Hey Rein!" Fine greeted me.

"Hi Rein!" Bright smiled.

"Uhh, we are going home now right?" I asked Fine then I brought my mouth close to her ear, "My legs can't take it anymore! Let's go home or else!"

Fine gave me a nervous look, "You see, I ask Bright to help me with the assignment so…" I don't want to hear this. "We can't go home together, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, Rein." Bright also bowed.

As I remember, our assignment is about Math. I'm actually good at this subject so why does she have to ask another person to help her? I looked at them and sense a great mood. Is it just me or did I just see hearts and sparkles floating around them? I continued observing them then nodded on my conclusion. I cleared my throat, "It's okay, I can manage. Just have fun flirting, I mean studying…sorry my mistake."

Fine and Bright looked at me with embarrassing faces. Aww, how cute~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fine asked.

"Of course! What do you think of me? Just so you know I'm more mature and stronger than you." I said proudly as I crossed my arms which cause me to fall because I dropped my supports.

Fine chuckled, "That sure is more mature and stronger."

Bright helped me get up, "Maybe, we should accompany you."

"No! I'm fine! I just tend to do stupid things, but not all the time! You two should go! Fine has a very early curfew!" I said as I waved my hand goodbye. They sighed then nodded, I'm all alone now.

* * *

I started walking home, slowly. I think I'm going to be home late today. Sighing, I thought of the things that happened to me on the past few days. But all I could ever think about is Shade. What has gotten into me? Since my mind is on somewhere else, I tripped and fell down. Amazing, no one can help me now. This day is just perfect. I slumped on the ground for five minutes. I tried to stand but it's hard. Then, I felt myself being lifted up. I excitedly turned to the person who helped me.

"Sha…" nope, this is not Shade. He can't be Shade because he's fat, has a dark brown hair, wears glasses and he looks weird. Wait, is he Hoshino?

He gave a creepy smile, "Rein is so beautiful."

I also smiled a bit, "Thanks. Are you Hoshino?"

"Yes, you know my name! Do you also like me?" he asked with a big smile showing his yellow teeth.

Mirlo is right, he likes me. I shook my head quickly, "Nope, it's just that…I heard rumors about you."

"What kind of rumors?" he asked.

Being a kind person I am, I sighed, "Interesting rumors."

"Wow, I didn't know people like me." he said.

I kind of feel guilty right now but I don't want to hurt his feelings. Though, I also feel nervous since I don't know this person very well. I gave him one last smile, "I should get going, thank you for helping me."

"Can I accompany you to go home? You might trip again." he suggested.

Maybe, I misunderstood him just like Shade. He seems like a good person anyway, just weird, super-duper weird. I nodded as he guided me. As we walked I noticed that he is bringing me close to him, so close. No Rein, he's just being kind. Besides, this is good. I have to get to know of the person I'm going to have a date with. I still didn't ask him about it though. I should probably ask now.

"Hoshino…" as I called him he turned his face very close to mine.

He grinned, "What is it, Rein?"

I shivered lightly, "Can we walked faster? I really want to go home." I can't ask him, I'm scared right now. Maybe I'll just reschedule it.

He frowned then said, "Actually, I want to go on a shop nearby. I have something to buy, do you mind?"

"Not at all." I was unsure of my answer. We head on this shop he says. We went to a tunnel, a very dark tunnel with no people around. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yes." he said as he led me farther. Then he stopped and smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He continued smiling, "I'm just so happy to be with you! It's like a dream come true! I know that this is only temporary or only for today so I want to make memories with you."

"That's really nice." I laughed a little. My heart is beating so fast and my hands are sweating. What kind of memories does he have in mind in this kind of place?

Suddenly, Hoshino caged me in the wall with his hands. He licked his lips then neared his face, "Let's make good memories Rein, memories that both of us will never forget."

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" I shouted but he didn't budged. I tried to escape but he held my hands tight. He's stronger than me so I can't get out from his clutch. He started to kiss my cheeks then my neck; I fell down on my knees.

"You're really something." He said with a smirk.

I felt tears coming out from my eyes, "Please, stop."

"I've been dreaming this a lot, Rein. Holding you like this…I can't wait to touch you!" he gave a dark laugh as he unbuttoned my blouse. I could feel the cold air against my chest.

"Shade! Help me! Shade!" I don't know why but Shade is the first person that I thought. I continued calling out for his name hoping he'll hear me somehow. "Shade, please help me! Shade!"

"Why are you calling the devil's name? He's not going to help you since he's a bad guy." Hoshino muttered as he started to caress my face.

I shook head to get rid of his hands, "Don't say that like you know him when in fact you're more like a devil than him!"

"Eh? I thought Rein is a nice person but why are you hurting my feelings?" he said as he continued touching me.

I struggled as hard as I could. I cried so hard, why am I so unlucky? I keep fighting until he touched my thighs. I screamed as loud as I could, "Aaaahhh!"

Suddenly, Hoshino was thrown on the ground. I looked up and saw my savior. I went to him then hugged him tight, "Shade…"

"Shh, I'm here…it's alright now." my savior said with a calming voice.

* * *

**_Pearl Melodys: Thank you :3_**

**_hannahbatallones: I hope you like this chapter :) Thank you for following and adding it to your favs!_**

Thank you for reading this chapter guys, hope you like it!

Please review :3


	7. The Kiss

Howdy people! This is the last chaptie :3

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I only own the story!

* * *

I still didn't let go of Shade, I cried in his chest. My voice crack as I speak, "I was so scared…I thought he was a kind person…"

He soothed my back and patted my head. I felt safe and secure in him, I hugged him more. I heard him sighed, "Why is that whenever I see you, you're always in trouble? And you're really stupid, not all guys who have bad rumors can be kind like me. Just look at his appearance don't you have any doubts about him?"

"You're also like that, you know." I kind of calm down by now, "You give this scary and dark aura with you that's why you're hard to approach." But you're actually handsome in close up.

"Whatever." he said as he looked at me then he turned his head on the side. He's also blushing!

I gave him a curious look, "What?"

"Your blouse…" he muttered still not looking at me.

I looked down and blushed in embarrassment. I fixed my blouse and bowed my head down; "Sorry…" did he saw my bra? Now, we're totally awkward. Until I realize something, "Hey, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

He went back on his annoying side, "I heard your loud and ugly voice calling for me."

"Hey!" I pouted as I hit him playfully, "It's not that loud, my voice is shaking and I think it's really low."

"Really?" he grinned. I glared at him but he continued talking, "If you want to know the truth, I actually followed you since I know that you're such an unfortunate girl. And you're also with that guy, he seems suspicious so..."

"Are you worried about me?" I asked.

He blushed, "What if I am…"

My heart skipped a beat and I could feel myself blushing. This guy is really surprising. I remembered the incident yesterday and the times we bump into each other, he's like my hero always saving me when I'm in trouble. I felt my face got hotter. Seriously, what am I feeling? Am I falling for him already?

I felt him shook my shoulder. He gazed at me with those caring eyes, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" I managed to give a reply. I keep thinking about Shade, Shade and Shade. Until I breathe heavily and stared at him. I think I know what kind of feelings I have for him. Always thinking of him, feeling both comfortable and uneasy with him and feeling attracted to him.

I reached for his face then stared at his lips, "Shade, you told me that I should only kiss the guy who I like right?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Yes, I said that."

"Then…" I kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. I closed my eyes to feel it. I'm really nervous that he would push me away because maybe he thinks I'm doing this for the dare. I poured my feeling for him as I kissed him; I'm kissing him because I like him. Unexpectedly, he kissed me back. I held unto his neck and pulled him to me closer. He also hugged me and deepened our kiss. He tastes like honey. We shared a sweet kiss until we're out of breath.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked me as he lean his forehead to mine.

"You already know why." I said.

He smirked, "I want a specific answer, I'm still unsure of what it means."

He is really a jerk. Nevertheless, I smiled at him, "I like you, Shade."

He also smiled, "I like you too, Rein ever since you threw that apple at me."

I looked at him curiously, "Eh?"

"I was interested in you knowing that you're brave enough to hit me, I thought that was intentionally so I asked for your name. They actually thought I'm scaring them but I was just asking for your name. Then I knew your name and also heard about your unlucky side. That made me even interested in you. A brave, cute and clumsy girl; very interesting is what I always thought." I slap his arm lightly.

He chuckled as he continued, "But whenever I bump with you, you're always running away from me so I was confused. I thought you're not like the others. Until, yesterday you understood the real me, I really felt happy about that. But when you brought the dare, I was disappointed because all this time my thoughts were wrong. And you didn't even like me a bit." He finished with a sad face.

"Well, today's different because I like you now and understood you better." I said with a blushing face. Ugh, why am I always blushing?

He kissed my forehead, "You're right. By the way, what's you're consequence?"

"I have to date Hoshino." I frowned as I looked at the weird guy who took advantage of me. He's still lying on the ground. Is he still alive? Well, despite the things he did I don't want Shade to commit a sin so I do hope he's still breathing.

Shade look annoyed, "So, that's why you let him accompany you."

I nodded.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked, "Let's go on a date tomorrow instead since you did the dare."

I actually forgot about the dare but he's right. "Sure!" I gave a big smile and hugged him. But I'm still confused on something, "Shade, what are we? Are we on a relationship now?"

He suddenly looked sad, "That's if you accept to become my girlfriend, I don't want to force you."

I don't why but I find his concern with romance cute! "Why not ask me?" I gave a grin.

"Just answer it." he glared at me.

"I want a specific question." My grinned went wider. Revenge is sweet.

He sighed as he rubbed his head, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Even if I'm known as the devil?"

"Yes, besides you're the most caring and romantic devil I ever met." I smiled.

He smiled, "And you're the most stupid and clumsy angel."

"Shut up." I said as I closed the distance between us. We kissed again but longer than the first one. Hmm, maybe I'm not really that unfortunate since I got a boyfriend from the dare right? I have to thank Altezza for this, for the first time I saw her as a nice person.

* * *

**_Pearl Melodys: Thank you so much for supporting me and my stories again :3 I really appreciate it! Hope you like this story!_**

Thank you for reading this story guys!

Please gimme a review ^_^


End file.
